


Salir del retiro

by Kikinu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es un veterano de guerra y jamás hubiese imaginado que volvería a calzarse sus viejas alas, ni por nada ni por nadie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salir del retiro

Es un veterano de guerra y jamás hubiese imaginado que volvería a calzarse sus viejas alas, ni por nada ni por nadie. Obviamente, eso fue antes de que Steve Rogers, el mismísimo Capitán América, se le presentara en la puerta de su casa junto a la Viuda Negra.

No sabe realmente por qué aceptó colaborar. Quizás porque era su héroe de la infancia el que le pedía ayuda, quizás porque Natasha Romanoff puede ser muy convincente, quizás porque parte de sí quería volver a la acción y dejar de acumular polvo en un rincón.

Quizás, si es sincero consigo mismo, porque espera poder a toda la gente posible como no pudo salvar a Riley.

Sea por lo que sea, ya está en el juego de HYDRA. Ahora solo le queda ganar.


End file.
